Revenge
by 1st SGT
Summary: It was a peaceful night in the town of bikini bottom, but then peace I disturbed when something, someone had taken over our loved Sponge, SpongeBob Squarepants. Dose have a bit of Spandy, (just like all my other stories)
1. Attack

This is a new story that I have had in my head, I actually thought about this when I drew a pic, i might show it later in the story, I didnt really know how to put this until now, so I hope you enjoy this.

SBR

It was a nice peaceful day, almost everyone in Bikini Bottom was happy, especially our two friends SpongeBob Squarepants, and Sandra Cheeks. The two friends almost always hung out together, which must have been the reason why most fish thought they were more than friends, it was true they were more than friends, they were best friends. Sure there were times where they needed each other, or wanted each other, they secertly loved eachother, but it wasnt really a secert because most fish knew they liked each other. Spongebob and Sandy loved each other, more than science and krabby pattys, and thats alot. The one thing thats holding back the truth is fear, fear of being hurt, or losing one of your important friend over a dumb feeling. They would never hurt each other, on purpose. Well maybe tonight that would all change.

It was late, and every bikini bottomite was asleep. Spongebob was dreaming about jellyfishing, and krabby pattys, and Sandy? but his dream vanished as he awoke to a strange feeling in his gut, and then oddly his bedroom door opened slowly, and creepy like. Who or what was coming in his room, and why here? at this time? and why? SpongeBob was holding his blanket close, "whos there" he said in a shaky manor, the door stopped opening, he couldnt see anything, "Gary, is that you?" he looked down and he wasnt there. Spongebob is scared out of his mind, but being the man he got out of his bed, which he soon would realize it was a terrible mistake.

When Spongebob jumped down to investigate the situation, something happend. Someone, something attacked him, he screamed and bumped against things to try to get it off, but it wouldnt budge. Spongebob was so scared, he clawed at it, ripping at his skin, and actually tarring some away. he screamed at it, "Who are you, what do you want?" , "Revenge!" it yelled, and then Spongebob yelled in fright, "Help!" he now knew who it was, it was his abrasive side, and he was seeking revenge on him, "there is no help" it said back.

Squidward had been awoken by spongebob's yelling, and being like him self, he thought it was Spongebob being spongebob, annoying. Squidward opened his window and shouted, "Spongebob it is 3 in the moring, people are trying *yawn* to sleep!" "Squidward, help" Spongebob yelled, "Help yourself!, now be *yawn* quite" and with that he slammed the window shut. Spongebob however was fading, quickly, soon there would be no more, and sure enough he finally gave out, and the abrasive side took over his body.

Well this has been a handy dandy time, well till next time.


	2. Sandy

Heres the new chapter of Revenge, in the previous chapter Spongebob's abrasive side had attacked him, taking over his little yellow body. Well enjoy the new chapter.

8N|

The abrasive side had won the battle and now there was no more Spongebob, the only thing that was left was his surface. Making it look as if were the real Spongebob, when it wasnt, and this time the Abrasive side had a plan. His plan was to be a hudge jerk, worse than what he had been before, and maybe even worse, this time he planned to make it where he never had another friend.

Once he took the sponge down he stood up and brushed himself off ," Thats that, now his friends, but who should be the first?" he thought for a moment, he walked around the room, and he looked at a wall, "Aw ha, got it, first one will be the squirrel, since she is clearly the one she loves" he said to himself, while looking at a pitcure of Spongebob and Sandy, and there was clearly some hearts drawn around the squirrel, one big red heart on her body followed by two other smaller hearts drawn around it.

Spongebob (abrasive side) walked out of the pineapple house, and on ward to Sandy's house. He didnt know what he was going to do but he knew that he'd think of something when he got there.

(Arriving at Sandy's)

Spongebob arrived at Sandy's house, he walked into the airlock, placed his helmet on his head, and waited for Sandy to open the door. Sandy had came out of her house, happy to see the sponge. Sandy opened the door, "Hello Spongebob, what brings you here?" Spongebob took a second to speak, she was different from the last time he had seen her, "oh, just wanted to see you," "Well alright, well you got your helmet on so come on in" "Alright," he walked into the dome, he liked what he saw, he hadnt seen her half naked before, only in her space suit. Spongebob sat down, he had an idea.

Sandy had come back out of her tree house she made her famous texas tea and cookies, he ate a few, and sipped a few, all while staring at the young mammal, 'yes, thats what I'll do, but I have to wait for the right moment' he thought. (Since Spongebob's abrasive side had liked what he had saw ou can imagine what his plan was).

(0.0)

Spongebob was still staring at Sandy, Sandy had noticed that he was so she was a little pink, "uh, Spongebob? whats on your mind buddy?" Sandy was watching him, he looked down, and than looked up, and stood up. Sandy was shocked, 'what is he doing?, somethings not right' just than Spongebob jumped on top her from across the table. He knocked her off the table, and pinned her down. Sandy was scared, "Sp, spongebob what," than she noticed something differnt, Spongebob's eyes were red, and glowing, his eyes were not longer blue, but red, and around his red eye it was glowing red. Spongebob laughed, "What cat got your touge?" "Spongebob! get off of me" he laughed again, "not until Im done," Sany than grew more frightened, she struggled and tryed to get lose but found it impossible, "Spongebob, please" Sandy now had tears in her eyes, "There is no Spongebob, Spongebob's gone" "What do you mean?" "Oh come on, tell me you havent noticed a little bit" "Spongebob please" "Spongebob please" he mocked her, "you are so cute when you struggle" Spongebob leant in towards Sandy's face, there Sandy had a chance, she head butted him, and kicked him in his jewels, and pushed him off her.

Sandy than got up and ran, "You bitch" Spongebob yelled. Spongebob got up and ran towards Sandy who was still running, but she tripped, Spongebob was closer, and he started to walk, and he stood over Sandy, and grinned, "Got you now," he reached his hand down and picked her up from her throat, and held her above his head to where her feet were off the ground, she struggled, "Spongebob, please," Spongebob than pushed her against the tree, and spoke into her ear, " I told you, there is no Spongebob" Spongebob than leaned his body against hers.

(0.0)

Spongebob had Sandy pinned up against her tree, and he was going to do something unthinkable to her, but then something happens. By the picnic table there was miror, and in the miror was Spongebob, the blue eyed boy. He was watching the whole thing, he was trying to get out of it, he was wanting to save Sandy. When Spongebob was banging on the glass it broke, and the abrasive side Spongebob felt something enter his body, and he knew what it was, "Oh no," he spoke, but he knew that he was still powerful, and so he didnt worry to much, but than the feeling came back but it was stronger and painful, the abrasive side of Spongebob let go of Sandy for a moment, but the moment ended the feeling went away, and he went back to what he was doing, he knew he had to hurry up before the Spongebob inside him came out, so the abrsive side rose his fist, ready to strike Sandy. Sandy closed her eyes preparing for the worse, but then she felt something on her lips, she opened her eyes to see Spongebob kissing her, Spongebob opend his eyes, and when he did they were blue. He looked at what he was doing, and seen that his hands were around her neck. Spongebob than quickly let her go, he examined his hands, which were shaking, infact his whole body was shaking with guilt, and then he looked down at Sandy, who was sitting on the floor coughing, "S,s, Sandy, Im so sorry," Spongebob was now crying, and then he turned around and ran out of the treedome, and home. Sandy watched him go.

Well this is the end of this chapter


	3. Explaining

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and I hope that this is descent.**

Spongebob ran down the road to his house, Squidward was outside gardening when he heard the all too familiar cry quickly approaching, 'Oh no, its Spongebob' he thought, 'Hurry Squiddy, he'll be here any minute,' Squidward thought as he dropped everything he was doing and ran to his door, but it was too late, "Look Spongebob, I don't," Squidward was cut short when a flash of yellow went past him, he looked at the yellow sponge for a minute then turned to his door, 'Few, that as a close one,' Squidward thought, 'looks like the little pest it too sad to talk to me,' he said, after he had finished his sentence, he grinned, and he went back to his garden.

In Spongebob's house, Gary was sleeping on the sofa when Spongebob burst through the door and ran up to his room, "meow! (Hey I was sleeping!)" Gary meowed but Spongebob didn't answer. From down stairs Gary could hear his master crying, 'oh meow' Gary meowed to himself as he slithered up to his and Spongebob's room. Spongebob was lying in his bed crying his eyes out, "Meow (what happened?)" Gary asked, but Spongebob didn't answer, simply because he couldn't hear him, "Meow!" Gary meowed louder, Spongebob's cry toned down a bit, "I, I don't want t, to talk a, about it" he cried, "Meow, meow (come on, talking will make you feel better)" Gary cooed, "Fine, I choked Sandy, there you happy? I nearly killed my best friend, are you happy now?" Spongebob yelled, "Meow (You what?)" Gary asked, "I choked Sandy, I put my hands around her neck, and I choked her, b, but it wasn't my fault, oh she'll never forgive me, I bet she hates me, I bet she's afraid of me, oh Neptune, what had I done?" Spongebob questioned, "Meow? (What do you mean it wasn't your fault?)" Gary asked, "That abrasive side, it possessed my entire body and it wanted to get me back, and by doing that, it wanted to kill each one of my friends, and it wanted to start off with Sandy," Spongebob said, "Meow? (why Sandy?)" Gary asked, "Because Gary, I'm in love with her, and the best way for it to get me back is to kill the person I love most, and that is Sandy," Spongebob said, "Meow (and how do you know that?)" Gary asked, "Because when it took a hold of my body, it spoke to me, and told me that it was going to hurt each and every one of my friends, and start off with the squirrel," Spongebob said, "Meow meow (Did you tell her it was the abrasive side?)" Gary asked, "No, how can I, I can't go back, she hates me," Spongebob said then he started to cry again, 'Oh meow' Gary meowed to himself and slithered out of the room.

**At Sandy's**

Sandy sat up and coughed while holding her throat, 'W, why would Spongebob do something like that?' the asked herself, 'dose he hate me? No if he hated you he wouldn't have kissed you and told you that he was sorry,' she thought, 'Was he really going to do that to me?' she asked herself, 'I could have sworn he was, just by the look in his eyes, and I could feel his hate radiating off of him, but when he kissed me, I sensed nothing but guiltiness and sorrow, what is happening, and I thought I was supposed to be a scientist,' Sandy thought to herself, she really didn't have a clue, she looked down at the floor and to her skirt, 'it's ripped,' she thought as she picked the skirt up.

Sandy had changed out of her torn outfit and was just sitting at her kitchen table thinking about earlier, 'and had he always been that strong, when had he gotten so strong?' she asked herself, 'he's even stronger than me,' she thought, 'back to his eyes, the first time, they had a tent of red, like he was on some sort of spell, then the second time, when he kissed me his eyes were those beautiful blue irises, I should know him better than anyone, I've observed his eye colors, they don't turn red when he's angry, they're like a starry color, when he's sad they're like ice, when he's happy they are those beautiful Caribbean blue eyes, but, never red, this doesn't make any since, the only answer that makes since is that he was being controlled, Spongebob would never do something like that, it's just not like him, he'd kill himself before he let that happen, wait, he's kill himself,' Sandy thought, she did know Spongebob better than anyone, 'Oh no, don't tell me that he's going to kill himself,' Sandy panicked, 'I have to see Spongebob,' Sandy said as she placed her helmet on her head, there was no time to put her suit on so she just put her helmet on before she ran out of the tree dome and to Spongebob's Pineapple.

**At Spongebob's**

Spongebob walked into his bathroom, he'd still be crying if he could, he had ran out of tears, not only that, but his throat was raw from crying, making it nearly impossible to speak, 'I can't believe I had done that to Sandy,' he thought to himself as he stepped into the hot bath, 'and now, she hates me,' he thought to himself as he lowered his body into the water. Spongebob sat up in the water looking down at his reflection in the water which it started to speak, "How could do such a thing? How can you even look at yourself, no how could you even live with yourself, what would your father say, I bet he's say . . ." Spongebob moved his arm across the surface of the water to get rid of his reflection, he didn't feel like hearing himself tell him how bad of a guy he was, 'Yeah Spongebob, how could you?' he said to himself, 'Sandy would never forgive you for what you did to her,' he thought, 'Why do I continue, my life is ruined now' he thought as he lowered his head under the water.

Sandy ran up to Spongebob's Pineapple, she knocked on the door, but no one would answer it, 'Oh please don't let it be too late,' she thought, since no one was answering the door, Sandy had no choice but to bust it down. Sandy looked around the living room but Spongebob wasn't in there, so she checked the kitchen, but he wasn't there either, then she went into his room, but no one was in his room, that's until she noticed the light was on in the bathroom, so she ran to the bathroom. Once Sandy opened the door, she looked around for Spongebob but she didn't see him until she walked in a little more, she seen Spongebob laying at the bottom of his bathtub his entire body was underwater, and he wasn't moving.

Sandy screamed and pulled Spongebob out of the water, "Spongebob!" she screamed his name, as she slapped his face, but he didn't open his eyes, so she lowered her hand in front of his nose, but he wasn't breathing, 'Oh please, no Spongebob' she thought, then she lowered her ear to his chest to see if his heart was at least beating, and it was. Sandy took a deep breath and took her helmet off, she was going to have to perform CPR on him, she turned his head towards her and opened his mouth, and pressed her mouth against his and breathed air/water into his longs and pumped his chest, she did this process until she couldn't do it anymore, Spongebob still wouldn't wake up, so Sandy placed her helmet on her head, "Oh Spongebob you idiot, why did you have to do this," she started to cry, "I was too late, I couldn't save you, I, oh Spongebob," she cried over him, "You idiot, why did you do such a thing?" she cried, "I couldn't, I couldn't bring you back, and it's all my fault, I didn't make it in time, I am such a horrible friend, and I never got to tell you, that I, I loved you, Spongebob, there I said it I love you, ok, I love you Spongebob, but that doesn't matter anymore, you're dead, and I couldn't save you, I guess now, I have not purpose of staying down here, the only reason I stayed was because of you, but you can't stay for me, oh Spongebob" she cried, *cough, cough* *cough, couch* "*groans* w, where am I?" Spongebob asked turning his head slightly after he had coughed up the water, his eyes were half closed, then he looked at Sandy, "Am I in heaven, Sandy, is that you?" Spongebob asked, "You're not dead Spongebob, and yes it's me Spongebob," Sandy giggled, "Oh, but why are you here, I thought you, hated me," Spongebob said, "Hate you, how could I hate you, and how could you think that I hate you?" she asked, "B, because I choked you, and almost, r, raped you, Sandy I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, you have to believe me, I would never, ever do that to you, I, I was being controlled by something," Spongebob said, "I thought you were, but, by what?" Sandy asked, "My abrasive side, he came back, and he took a hold of my body, he wanted revenge, and he wanted to hurt you to hurt me, he wanted to hurt you because I love you Sandy, and I guess he succeeded in doing so," Spongebob said, "The abrasive side, I thought you and I got rid of that thing," Sandy said, "We did, but we clearly didn't do a good job, it went to my grandmother," he said, "Wow, but how did it get from your grandmother, to you again?" Sandy asked, "Simple, we pulled it off, I couldn't let it stay on my grandmother, then we sent it to this place, but somehow, it found its way back," Spongebob said, "Oh, that makes since but how did you get rid of it this time?" Sandy asked, "I, don't know, all I know is that, I seen what was happening at the tree dome, and I was behind some type of glass, and I was trying to break it so I could save you, and when I finally broke it, I was able to get hold of my body, I think that you had to have a strong spirit," he said, "Then, where is it now?" Sandy asked, "When I ran away, I felt something slip out from one of my pores, and I looked to see what it was and it was the green pest, and well I guess you could say I got rid of it for good," he said, "How?" sandy asked, "I burnt it" he said, "When I got home, I went into the library and threw it my fire pit," Spongebob said, "Oh, well that's good" Sandy said, then she smiled, "So, you love me, huh?" Sandy asked causing Spongebob blush, he tried to think of something else to say, but he couldn't think of anything, "There's no use in trying to hide it anymore, but, yes Sandy, I love you, I love you so much, ok, I love you Sandy, and I will say it again," Spongebob said, then Sandy started to take her helmet off, "Sandy what are you doing, you'll dr," Spongebob was cut off when Sandy kissed him, and he didn't miss a chance to kiss her back, the kiss lasted for about ten seconds until Sandy had to breath.

Spongebob looked at Sandy dreamily, "That was, just, great" Spongebob said, "Yes it was," She said, "oh and uh, Spongebob, not to be rude or anything, but could you please put some clothes on?" Sandy asked. Spongebob looked down at his bare body and screamed, and then he rushed into his room and changed, leaving Sandy in the bathroom laughing. Later that night, Spongebob had asked Sandy on a date, which would be their first date as a couple, and Sandy gladly said yes, and now Spongebob and Sandy are one happy couple.

**The End, well tell me if you'd like if you liked this story or not, thank you.**


End file.
